Special
by ai selai strawberry
Summary: Hanya sebuah kebetulan yang memang telah ditakdirkan. untuk challenge Minor Characters Appreciation. Sakurai x Moriyama


**Special**

Fandom : Kuroko no Basuke / Kuroko no Basket

Rated : T – Indonesia

Pairing : Moriyama Yoshitaka x Sakurai Ryou

Genre : Romance/Humor

Warning : Yaoi.

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke / Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sama. Tidak ada keuntungan materil yang diperoleh dari membuat ataupun mempublikasikan fanfiksi ini. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan dan penyaluran hobi pribadi.

Summary :

Hanya sebuah kebetulan yang memang telah ditakdirkan. untuk challenge Minor Characters Appreciation. Sakurai x Moriyama

* * *

Namanya Sakurai Ryo. Umurnya baru 16 tahun saat dia mengikuti winter cup pertamanya di jenjang SMA. Rambutnya coklat dan kata favoritenya adalah kata maaf yang kadang berlebihan untuk dia ucapkan sehingga cukup mengganggu. Keahliannya adalah menembak tiga poin. Diimbangi pula dengan keahlian memasak, serta menggambar.

Sakurai tak pernah menebak bahwa dia akan lebih terkenal di kalangan sekolah lain karena keahliannya tersebut. Diawali sejak pertama dia tanpa sengaja ternyata membawa salah satu sketch-nya ke Inter-High saat pertandingan melawan Kaijou, Sakurai kembali tak sengaja membuat kertas itu terjatuh keluar dari tasnya. Sampai satu minggu kemudian, seseorang mengirimnya sebuah pesan dan memintanya membuat karakter-karakter tokoh dengan pendeskripsian yang cukup mendetail. Dan lusa, setelah orang yang tidak diketahui identitasnya itu mendapat kiriman sketch lewat fax dari Sakurai, Kise datang dari Kaijou untuk menemuinya – dan ini membuat Aomine sedikit melirik Sakurai tajam.

"Sakuraicchi !" Pekik sang Model dan langsung memegang kedua bahu Sakurai.

"_Su-sumimasen, _ada apa, Kise-san ?" Tanya Sakurai Takut.

Namun Kise hanya tersenyum lebar sebelum mengajak Sakurai untuk keluar sebentar dari gym _(setelah mendapat ijin dari Momoi karena hari itu Imayoshi tidak berada disana)._ Kise lalu mengatakan bahwa ada seseorang yang menaruh gambar Sakurai dan menempelnya di mading sekolah tadi pagi.

Sakurai berkata maaf sekali lagi pada Kise sebelum bertanya akan kebenaran berita tersebut.

"Tentu saja-ssu ! Dan Sakuraicchi tahu ? Banyak sekali murid di Kaijou yang memuji sketch Sakuraicchi. Maka itu aku mau minta Sakuraicchi buat bikin sketch buatku ya ?"

Kise memulai aksinya untuk melancarkan jurus meminta andalannya. Sakurai kemudian meminta maaf lagi sebelum menyanggupi permintaan Kise dan bertanya sketch apa yang Kise inginkan.

Kise mengedipkan matanya dengan sedikit genit sebelum berbisik, "Aominecchi. Tapi jangan bilang orangnya ya-ssu."

Sakurai mengangguk. Setelahnya, Sakurai meminta maaf untuk ijin sebentar melihat ke arah ponselnya karena sebuah getaran menandakan ada pesan yang masuk. Kise mengiyakan, dan berkata bahwa sebaiknya Sakurai urusi urusannya terlebih dahulu dan Kise akan bermain sebentar dengan Aomine.

_From : Unknown_

_Sakurai-san, bisa tolong gambarkan beberapa untukku lagi ? Aku akan membayarnya sekarang ini. Bagaimana ? Kebetula sekali banyak yang tertarik dengan gambaranmu._

Sakurai mengerjap pelan. Dia kemudian dengan cekatan membalas pesan tersebut.

_To : Unknown_

Sumimasen_, tidak perlu dibayar. Aku senang kok jika gambarku bisa membuat orang lain senang._

_Ngomong-ngomong, ini siapa ya ? _Sumimasen_, bukan maksudku untuk menjadi begitu penasaran kok._

Sakurai mengesah pelan. Sebenarnya dalam hati shooting guard Touo itu begitu kepo akan sosok yang pertama kali memuji gambarnya dan memintanya untuk menggambar.

Ponsel Sakurai kembali bergetar.

_From : unknown_

_Wah…Sakurai-san penasaran ya ? wwww _

_Tapi nanti Sakurai-san bakal tahu kok. Gimana kalau kita bertemu saja ? Sekalian aku ingin membahas apa saja yang harus digambar Sakurai-san nanti. Jangan begitu. Aku akan tetap membayarnya, Sakurai-san. Aku memaksa loh~_

Sakurai mengernyitkan dahinya. Kenapa orang ini begitu iseng untuk membuat dia begitu penasaran ?

_To : Unknown_

Sumimasen_, baiklah kita bertemu saja. Bagaimana kalau di Maji Burger ? Aku hanya senggang besok sore dalam minggu ini. Pukul 3.30. _Sumimasen,_ kalau tidak sesuai dengan keinginan waktu dan tempatnya._

Sakurai menghela nafas cukup berat dalam detik-detik menunggu pesan dari orang itu.

_From : Unknown_

_Baiklah. Sampai nanti, Sakurai-san~_

Setelah membaca pesan tersebut, Sakurai langsung menyimpan ponselnya. Namun saat tangannya belum dia keluarkan dari saku, Sakurai terpaku. Dia berdecak pelan sebelum kembali masuk ke dalam gym.

"_Sumimasen,_ Kise-san !" Panggil Sakurai.

Kise yang saat itu tengah one-on-one dengan Aomine langsung melepaskan penjagaannya dan mengalihkan pandang ke Sakurai. Kise masih bingung, karena dirinya kini ditarik Sakurai dan dibawa ke samping lapangan.

"_Sumimasen,_ mengingat Kise-kun pesti begitu terkenal di Kaijou, apakah aku boleh bertanya sesuatu ?" Tanya Sakurai yang mendapat respon sebuah anggukan kecil dari Kise.

Sakurai lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan membuka pesan yang masuk tadi. Memperlihatkan nomor pengirim yang tidak ia ketahui itu.

"_Sumimasen, _apa Kise-san tahu siapa pemilik nomor ini ?"

Kise sempat berpikir sejenak. Dia merasa mengenal nomor itu. "Ah ! Itu nomor milik Moriyama-senpai-ssu !"

Setelah itu Sakurai membatu. Jadi selama ini yang berkirim pesan dengannya itu Moriyama Yoshitaka si shooting guard Kaijou ? Dan mereka akan bertemu besok ?

"ASTAGA !"

Teriak Sakurai tiba-tiba dan membuat semua orang yang ada di gym menatap ka arahnya. Mata hazelnya segera membulat sebelum dia membungkukkan badan seraya berkata maaf sebeum berlari menuju ruang ganti.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 sore lebih 30 menit dan Sakurai tahu bahwa sekarang ini seharusnya dia sudah duduk di salah satu kursi di restoran cepat saji itu, bukannya masih duduk di ranjang dan menatap dirinya di cermin.

Dia gugup. Sungguh. Entah kenapa dia merasa seperti tengah dilanda virus _doki-doki_ yang menyebar begitu cepat.

Sakurai mengerjap pelan.

_Doki-doki_ eh ?

Apa itu berarti saat ini kegugupan Sakurai itu karena dia takut bertemu Moriyama yang notabenenya tengah dia taksir ?

Langsung saja pemilik surai coklat itu menggeleng keras dan beranjak turun dari kamarnya untuk menuju ke maji burger.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore tepat. Sakurai yang masih terengah-engah dengan perlahan membuka pintu restoran langganan pemain bayangan ke-enam Teikou itu. Mata bulatnya kemudian menilik ke segala sudut untuk menemukan seseorang berambut hitam dan bermata sipit.

Dan _voila !_

Pemuda itu ada tepat di sudut restoran, masih menggenakan seragam sekolahnya dan sebuah headphone bertengger manis di telinganya. Mata pemuda itu terpejam, kepalanya mengangguk mengikuti irama yang masuk ke gendang telinganya.

Dan bebarengan pula dengan Sakurai yang semakin lemas melihatnya.

'_Aku tak kuat. Aku ingin meleleh.'_ Batin Sakurai.

Dia merasa ingin lari saat itu juga sebelum Moriyama menemukannya di ambang pintu dengan tatapan tidak elit seperti itu. Tapi sayangnya, Moriyama sudah keburu membuka matanya dan melambaikan tangan kanannya pada Sakurai.

Mau tak mau _(dan dengan penguatan batin), _Sakurai berjalan dan tersenyum kecil kepada Moriyama.

"_Sumimasen,_ membuat Moriyama-san menunggu lama." Sakurai melakukan ojigi yang membuat Moriyama berkata bukan masalah dengan sebuah senyum dengan efek tebar pesonanya dan membuat Sakurai seperti merasakan aliran darahnya berkumpul di wajah.

"Duduklah dulu, Sakurai-san. Santai saja. Si penebar pelet pada semua gadis itu – ehem, maksudku Kise pasti sudah memberitahumu bahwa yang mengirim pesan itu aku kan ?" Moriyama membuka pembicaraan setelah dia melihat kecil kemungkinannya Sakurai akan berbicara duluan.

Dan seperti perkiraannya, Sakurai hanya mengangguk pelan.

Moriyama akhirnya mengeluarkan tawa kecilnya.

"Baiklah, sebenarnya aku memiliki banyak pesanan gambar untukmu. Tapi untuk saat ini aku ingin kau menggambar sesuatu untukku." Ucap Moriyama sembari mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dan pensil serta penghapus dari tasnya dan meletakkannya di meja.

Sakurai sempat mengerjapkan matanya pelan. Dia tak menyangka bahwa Moriyama akan menyuruhnya menggambar saat ini juga yang bahkan dia sudah menyiapkan segala keperluan menggambarnya.

"_Ano…sumimasen, _Moriyama-san. Apa yang harus kugambar saat ini ?" Tanyanya pelan.

Moriyama kemudian tersenyum canggung dan menggaruk tengkuknya, "Err…sebenarnya aku ingin kau menggambar seseorang yang special untukku."

Dan oh! Sepertinya ada panah imaginer yang menusuk tepat ke jantung Sakurai. Dia berharap ingin lenyap saat ini juga. Matanya yang tadi menatap penuh tanya kini berubah menjadi sendu mendengar itu meski dengan cepat Sakurai mengubah sinar matanya tadi dan kembali bertanya kepada Moriyama.

"Seperti apa ?"

"Itu…rambutnya coklat, wajahnya kalem dengan mata besar yang sewarna dengan rambutnya, badannya yang mungil dan sangat pas untuk ku peluk, dia terlihat manis dengan tinggi 175 cm. Tolong gambarkan ya, aku akan membelikanmu makanan dulu. Cheese burger dan strawberry milkshake kan ?" Moriyama kemudian berdiri dan hendak menuju tempat pemesanan makanan. Namun sebelum berjalan dia berhenti sejenak dan menatap Sakurai.

"Oh ya, Sakurai-san. Dia seorang three point shooter dari tim basket Touo." Ucapnya dan setelah itu Moriyama benar-benar pergi dengan sebuah seringai di bibirnya _(yang Sakurai tak sadari)_.

* * *

A/N : aaakkk ! Apa iniii ?  
semoga ini benar-benar masuk dan layak buat ikut challeng /nangis  
terimakasih sudah membacaaa~~


End file.
